


The Heels Have It

by frameofreality



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alcohol, Begging, Fingerfucking, Heel Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, NSFW, Power Play, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frameofreality/pseuds/frameofreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And you? Do you question me?" There was a thinly veiled threat behind his words, and Steve shuddered. "N-Never, my lord…" He muttered, face plate burning from the other's focus on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heels Have It

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, look...my first 'smut'...and it's Transformers. Got the idea for the heel kink from a post on Tumblr on dirty-tf-secrets. I was going to do nonsticky, but I didn't really know how to fit in the kink that way...so, sticky it is. 
> 
> Song inspiration: Tonight (I'm Fucking You) - Enrique Iglesias

_"With all due respect Commander Star – er – Lord Starscream,"_

_"Yes, yes, what is it?"_

_"If we failed to conquer Earth under Lord Megatron's command, what hope do we have now while the Autobots still defend it?"_

* * *

A snarl filled the void of the relatively empty bridge, followed by the start of anxious pacing, the dim lighting that occurred during recharge hours barely bringing out the form of a slender silver mech near the control panel. Soundwave and Knock Out had left him to stew in his angst alone not long ago, so he was virtually free to vent his frustrations.

"How dare that drone speak to me in that manner!" The Seeker snapped at no one in particular, seeing as he was the only one there. Even after he had reassured them of his competence as the new leader due to his many years of service under Lord Megatron, he could still hear the distinct unconvinced whisperings of the drones. "I'll show them… That fool Megatron will become nothing underneath my new reign. I'll personally offline any who question my authority!" While he was ranting, he didn't hear the door to the bridge open or the sound of hesitant steps start toward him.

"Yes…soon they'll see…they'll all see that I am the true heir to the Decepticon throne! I and no one else! I – " Starscream stopped short as he turned around, squawking in surprise to find an Eradicon standing close and watching him. "What? State your business!"

"Ah! Officer K-Knock Out tasked me w-with bringing you refreshments?" the drone, ST-3V3 or Steve, stammered, lifting up the tray he was carrying so his superior could see it.

Knock Out…hmm. _He just doesn't want to deal with me snapping at him tomorrow if I don't get enough recharge…_ Regardless, he nodded for the mech to pour him a cube, accepting it from the drone's shaky servo. Starscream shot him a curious glance at his reaction as he sipped the energon – oh. It was high-grade.

"This is high-grade," he commented, raising an optic ridge at the Eradicon, who seemed to get even more flustered.

"H-He said you needed to relax…" he replied, bowing his helm when he realized he was staring at the gorgeous Seeker. Slag, he could look at Starscream for vorns…and not just because he had recently become leader. He'd always admired the Air Commander.

"I see…" He couldn't deny that fact, tapping his claws on the glass of the cube. With a quiet sigh, he turned and strode to the throne – **his** throne now. "Bring the tray." He could tell the mech to leave, but then who would pour his high-grade?

"Y-Yes sir," The drone did as he was commanded, following with a slight tremble in his steps. He never missed a chance to get close to the sleek jet, his infatuation often earning him injuries when the other lashed out in anger or boredom as well as teasing from the other drones. But he didn't care, he knew the Seeker had a lot on his shoulders, especially now. After all, when their new Lord dismissed everyone but the officers after giving an address about Megatron, he'd taken the liberty of finding the mech who had questioned his authority. To put it simply, the offender wouldn't be brave enough to do so again…but there were others, even among his friends, who held doubt in their sparks, and it pained him greatly.

"What are you looking at?" Steve's optics widened behind his facemask as he realized he'd been staring again. Starscream snorted, impatiently shoving his cube toward him to be refilled. Taking it back once it was full, he glanced to the side, his thoughts wandering… The Seeker just looked so angry and tense…maybe if he said something it would help his mood?

"My Lord," Steve tentatively started, "that dissenter from earlier won't be questioning your leadership again…" The aerial's attention snapped back to him, confusion in his crimson optics at first…then amusement.

"Oh? Why is that?" The cube was filled again as he kneeled before the Commander.

"I-I…put him back in his place…" he explained, "H-he shouldn't question you, but…there are others who still do." Starscream's optics narrowed at the last part, lifting the Vehicon's chin with the tip of his pede.

"And you? Do you question me?" there was a thinly veiled threat behind his words, and Steve shuddered.

"N-Never, my lord…" He muttered, face plate burning from the other's focus on him. Sure, he had spoken to Starscream before, but that was only to respond to his routine questions…never before had the Seeker actually _looked_ at him. His focus drifted to the pede that held his helm up. He'd always admired the Seeker's frame, his pedes similar to high heels, a human invention he'd found browsing their internet during his free time, which had become somewhat of an infatuation.

"Hm…perhaps…I can use you for an example," he seemed thoughtful, noticing how the drone admired his pede before dropping it and looking over him, processor buzzing from the high-grade after only a few cubes…it must have been a higher concentration. Steve felt his spark shudder at the other's words as the aerial downed his drink again – he really shouldn't have drunk that much, he reasoned – and standing, pushing him none too gently to the floor. "Yes…I think I'll do just that…"

Unfortunately, as the high-grade set in, Starscream overestimated the distance between him and his would-be victim, and he ended up falling on top of him, Steve automatically grabbing him by the waist, a claw digging under a seam and hitting sensitive wiring.

" _Ooh_ …" the jet moaned, not expecting such a touch, Steve giving a shaky exhale beneath him at the sound, his faceplate burning. His leader let out a growl when he tried to retreat, grabbing his wrist and putting it back to where it had been. "I **was** just going to give you a few scars, _but_ …perhaps I can ensure your loyalty another way…"

**_"W-What?!"_** The Eradicon squeaked, not sure he'd heard right. How drunk was the Seeker to even consider doing something like that with a him, a drone?! Not that he hadn't dreamt about it a great many times…

"Mm…serve your master," he purred, glancing down at him with hazy optics, giving a teasing grind to his frame. Oh **Primus** … Steve's cooling fans kicked on to his embarrassment, his interface panel already hot and feeling a bit tight.

"M-My lord…maybe you should r-recharge…?" he stammered, shifting underneath the beautiful mech. This wasn't right, he couldn't, wouldn't take advantage of Starscream –

"If you don't do as I say, you'll be nothing but a pile of scrap metal on the floor…" he hissed, tugging at him impatiently. Slag. "So shut up and get to it."

"But I-" Steve hesitated, cut off by Starscream's sudden snarl.

"Fine…I suppose you drones aren't too experienced. Let me give you a lesson…" He slid down the other mech's frame, claws scratching over armor to tap at the panel between Steve's legs, which was quite warm to the touch, making him smirk. Yes, the drone wanted him…so why didn't he act on it? The Seeker knew he was drunk, but he was also aware and in control of his actions…for the most part. "Open up."

"Lord-" his panel snapped open despite himself, though he managed to maintain his control of his spike while his valve leaked lubricant. Starscream chuckled at the sight. "I see you're ready for me…good." His index claw circled his valve, making Steve moan and shudder. _This has to be a dream…one that I don't want to wake up from._ He reasoned to himself, optics shuttering behind his facemask.

"Mm, like that, do you?"

"Y-Yes…"

"It's too bad you didn't obey me, then…I wouldn't have to punish you," he smirked sadistically, moving to push him against the wall in a sitting position.

"M-My lord?" He managed to choke out, desperate for his superior's touch as he had always been.

"What's your designation, drone?"

"…ST-3V3…Uh…S-Steve, sir," Starscream raised an optic ridge but didn't comment, instead leaning forward to whisper into his audio.

"Scream for me, Steve…" Without warning, Steve felt himself being filled and he let out a surprised groan, looking down to see – Starscream had his heel in his valve, the jet sitting back comfortably with his weight on his servos, a sly grin on his faceplate.

**_"P-Primus-"_ **

"Not quite," he chuckled, pulling his heel out only to thrust it back in, earning a needy moan from the Eradicon as it hit sensory nodes within him. This was interesting, Starscream had never even thought of fragging someone like this before…but the obvious admiration Steve seemed to show for his pede especially gave him the idea. "I hope you like it rough." He hummed pleasantly, setting a pace that caused the drone's valve to stretch to accommodate the foreign invader, paining him slightly and giving him immense pleasure. Starscream merely cooed teasingly at him, seeing he was already close to overload, thrusting his leg harder and deeper.

Steve made entertaining noises, whimpering at the jolts of pain he occasionally received as the Seeker pushed further in. His claws scrabbled on the floor, wanting to touch the gorgeous flier, and he began awkwardly stroking the leg Starscream wasn't fragging him with, earning a contented hum from his unexpected partner, who stopped his thrusting.

"F-faster…harder… _p-please!"_ Steve mewled, squirming desperately, lifting his aft off the floor in an attempt to make him start moving. The loss of friction was killing him, and he grabbed the Seeker's leg to jerk back inside him, only to receive a hiss as the other completely pulled out.

**"I'm** in charge here, don't forget that." The Vehicon merely nodded quickly in response, biting his lip under his mask. Satisfied with his answer, he dug his claws into his valve, striking a cluster of nodes that made Steve arch up. When he could manage to look back at Starscream, he had his claws held up almost boredly, idly licking the drone's transfluids from them. Primus! He was _tasting_ him. The sight alone was enough to make his engines rev even more loudly than they had been before. "Mm…not bad…for a drone…"

"A-Ah…" Steve bit his lip beneath his facemask, optics shuttering to half-mast as Starscream teased his aching port, denying him overload with slow, sensual touches. " _P-Please_ …"

"Ssh, Steve…I'm having fun," he actually giggled, definitely past tipsy as the high-grade began to dissolve in his tanks, making his processor buzz pleasantly. "Besides, you should want to please your master above all else…" The Eradicon merely nodded enthusiastically, though a whine escaped him at the torturous pace and…he wanted more. He wanted that gorgeously sculpted pede inside him again, fragging him deep and hard without mercy. "My lord, your…" he motioned a bit dazedly to the aerial's pede, and Starscream barked in laughter.

"You really do have a kink for my pedes, don't you, you naughty thing? That's good…something new."

Did he say 'new'? Did that mean…Steve was the first to enjoy such a treatment? The thought made his spark swell with joy and he couldn't suppress a purr of affection, which seemed to startle his commanding officer.

"Even more than I thought…heh…if you want it, you'll have to beg for it. Come now," the Seeker placed his pede just above his interface array, grinding down hard with his heel, Steve's spike springing free of its housing, fully pressurized. Starscream's optics widened just a little…he was bigger than he'd imagined. Hm...perhaps later, because for now, he already had a plan in mind.

"Lord S-Starscream, I…I need it… _bad_ …" Steve whimpered, continuing to do so for a few more cycles, then his partner acquiesced. It was even better than before, that tight wetness over-eager for him and him alone.

" _Primus_ , you're tight…" he mumbled, thrusting, and the Eradicon flushed. It was true…it had been a long time since he'd last interfaced, even though the drones did it very casually. After all, what better way to forget the stress of the war? Since his optics had fixed on the Air Commander, though, his trysts with his counterparts had been very infrequent. They just couldn't compare to his fantasies and his fantasies couldn't even _begin_ to compare to what was happening now.

He let out a long, breathy moan as Starscream hit a cluster of nodes within his valve, a spot that was more often than not difficult to hit and as such, very under stimulated. His back arched off the wall, static swirling in the air around them as he lost control of his EM field. It enveloped Starscream gently, timidly…but strong all the same. In response, the jet angled his leg and pushed harder, reaching deeper and hitting new spots that sent waves of arousal through Steve's heated frame. Claws swept back to gouge the floor, helm rolling to the side as he lifted his hips to meet Starscream's movements with perfect timing. Before long the walls of his port clenched around that delicious heel, and he cried out something unintelligible, overload crashing through his systems and transfluid pouring from both his valve and spike as they twitched.

Starscream grimaced with some distaste as some of the fluids marred his lithe, shiny legs. He pulled out of the spent drone, who was lost in post-overload bliss, his intakes heavy. He smirked at how quickly Steve had overloaded for him, and how he became such a complete mess, his own interface aching… _We'll see if you're more deserving later._ "Clean yourself up and get some recharge," he said as he stood up, tone bored, "I won't tolerate lateness, and I assure you the punishment for that is nowhere near as…interesting."

The Eradicon nodded, shakily standing up, his interface panel moving back into place. "I-I'll clean this up too," he murmured, motioning to the mess on the floor. Starscream raised an optic ridge. "Yes, see that you do. Then, washracks and berth." Steve's master shamelessly strutted to the exit, giving him a show. Before the door opened, however, he paused… "What was your name again?"

"Huh? O-Oh…Steve, sir," he answered, not at all offended he'd had to ask yet again. After all, the Seeker had a lot on his mind, for sure. He hadn't even allowed himself to overload. Maybe later, he could serve his master again, but more for his benefit next time.

"Hm…keep up the good work, Steve." With that, he left, and Steve thought his spark was going to burst from happiness.

 


End file.
